My Body Guard
by LunaEstrellaLuz
Summary: Ichigo is a pro singer, Grimm his body guard. And it all started with the exclamation "Kitty!" Caution its Yaoi so if you don't like don't click :
1. My Body Guard

My Body Guard

Chapter one.

Grimmjow was driving back from catching some bad guys when his favorite song came on the radio.

**_*I'm on the top  
>There's no luck<br>Never turned around to stop  
>Make my move<br>Make you move  
>Make you wanna hear me talk<br>See me walk  
>See me fuck<br>See me suck a lollipop  
>Wanna get messy*<em>**

_God that guys voice is hot. I wonder what he looks like? The song is so graphinc though...I can't belive it's playing on the radio. _

His phone rang the song the same as the one on the radio. "Yo?" The person on the other end of the line waited to make sure Grimmjow was listening. "Grimm, we've got a new assignment for you. We need you to protect Ichigo Kurosaki, rising pop star. Are you up for the task?" Grimmjow had to make sure he didn't crash his car. He was so surprised.

"What?" Grimmjow said stupidly thinking hge was getting punked. "We need you to protected Ichigo Kurosaki. Are you up to the task Grimmjow?" "Y-yes." Grimmjow answered trying to keep his voice in check. "Good you'll be meeting him at his house. Be prepared to be surprised. His a little young. Good luck." With that Grimmjow's manager hung up.

Grimmjow smiled to himself thinking about all the possibilities_. I wonder is he does body autographs_. With that Grimmjow drove off to meet his new client.

Luna: Ok so I'mma post a few chapters and see what you guys think. So please review. If I don't hear some good things I'll pull the story :( So please review


	2. Kitty

My Body Guard

Chapter 2

Ichigo sat in his family's sitting room contemplating arguing with his idiot of a dad. "Stupid goat face! I don't need a body guard! I can handle myself!" Like the over dramatic dad he was Isshin started to cry profusely. "But my beloved son has already been attacked! What would I do with out my beautiful son! I love you Ichi-" Isshin lunged at Ichigo only to get a kick in the face. "Shut up Goat face! I don't need a body guard." Ichigo pouted, and that was how Grimmjow found them.

Grimmjow saw the most beautiful red-head he had ever seen. _Su cabello es como oro hilado… _Was all Grimmjow Could think as he stared at the posting person. Suddenly Ichigo turned towards the door saw Grimmjow looked at his face jumped up and ran to Grimmjow latching himself to Grimmjows' torso and muttered "Kitty…" Isshin and Grimmjow stared at Ichigo with shock. Suddenly Isshin went to Ichigo and started to pry himself off of his future body guard.

"NO! My kitty!" Ichigo yelled at his father. Isshin looked at Grimmjow with an amused expression. "Sorry sir. My son has always loved kittens and obviously you remind him of one. Please do not be mean to him. Grimmjow looked at him with spacey eyes. _Oh my God! He's rubbing his head on my chest and purring. I never got trained in this aspect. I need to get him off. This is turning me on too much. _ "Umm…so I'm guessing this is my charge Si?" Grimmjow's voice came off a little gruff because a sweet little red head and attached to his torso.

"Umm… Ichigo could you let me go for a little while?" Ichigo looked up with confusion and then got an embarrassed blush cover his face. "Yes kitty…" Ichigo murmured and he crawled down Grimmjow's body and sat on the chair across from his father. Just like that his professional mask came on which surprised Grimmjow." So I guess you are my new body guard am I correct?" Ichigo said in a cold voice.

_This can't be the same boy that was on me just a minute can it. _"Yes I am. I have been hired to protect you from danger and will be staying with you 24-7. I'm assuming you have enough room in your living quarters yes?" Grimmjow didn't really ask so much as tell Ichigo that. "Yes I do." Ichigo said with finality. Suddenly a curious look came across his face and he asked with a serious face. "Is that your real hair color?" Isshin stared at his son with disbelief. Even though he secretly was wondering the same thing. "Yes." Was all Grimmjow said in response.

Luna: Ok so I know Ichi is out of character but I like him this way. So please be nice to me. W And please remember to review. I need your guys opinions. Love ya'll Luna signing out.


	3. Bitch Please

My Body Guard

Chapter 3

After Grimmjow replied with a simple 'yes' Ichigo grabbed him by the hand and lead him upstairs to show him his 'room'. After two sets of stairs Ichigo had Grimmjow thinking _Dios Mio this place is huge. _Finally they reached a long hallway. "This is my quarters. That's the game room, that's my personal library, that's my gym, that's my office, that's my recoding/art studio, and this…" Pointing to the last door in the hall, "Is my room." With a grand flourish Ichigo opened with solid read wood door and showed Grimmjow his 'room'.

"Wow…" Was all Grimmjow could say as he took in the California King Sized bed with black and red silk hangings. _Damn…This bed has endless possibilities. _Grimmjow thought as a perverted glint came into his eye. Seeing this, Ichigo walked up seductively and said with a purr. "All the rooms in this hallway are sound proof. Plus my quarters are a way from everyone else's." With that he smiled took him by the hand and showed Grimmjow his bathroom.

Ichigo's bathroom had a huge Ivory multi'jetted tub, with crystal knobs and a multi'jetted shower head. His tub was deep and long enough to fit two six feet grown men. By this time Grimmjow fighting a massive erection. The tour over Ichigo lead Grimmjow down stairs. Leaving him in the sitting room Ichigo said "Bye Kitty" and ran upstairs to finish recording his new song.

In the recoding studio Ichigo started on his newest songs.

*Ain't no bitch who can do it like me  
>Go F-U-C-K yourself baby<br>Ain't no bitch who can do it like me  
>The critics and the press agree<br>Ain't no bitch who can do it like me

They call me Ichi cuz I'm a hot strawberry.

Ain't no bitch who can do it like me  
>Uh Huh - What? - Yeah!<p>

Slide my panties off in your Lamborghini  
>TMZ just saw my sexy dick like I was a playboy bunny<p>

Be a top an spin me right round round  
>But please try to bite me like the hot piece of meat that I am<br>Make my bottle pop like a bottle of champagne  
>Smoked out the sauna and won a gold medal<p>

Ain't no bitch who can do it like me  
>Call me F-A-G, bitch please!<br>Ain't no bitch who can do it like me  
>You can L-I-C-K my dick<br>Ain't no bitch who can do it like me  
>I'm the H-O-T-S-H-I-T<br>Ain't no bitch who can do it like me  
>Uh Huh - What? - Yeah!<p>

Flashed my dick OHH! does it turn you on?  
>Gave a hot man a skirt an some pom poms<br>They all go Gaga over my throat skills  
>Gave the prince my poker face &amp; left him with chills<br>And people warned me not to trust you hoes  
>Sucked off the prince now I'm one of the bros<p>

Ain't no bitch who can do it like me  
>I'm beautiful, effortlessly<br>Ain't no bitch who can do it like me  
>I gotta P.H.D. in faggotry<br>Ain't no bitch who can do it like me  
>I S U C K perfectly<br>Ain't no bitch who can do it like me  
>It's a crime to look so pre-pretty<br>Ain't no bitch who can do it like me  
>If you want my peaches, shake my tree<br>Ain't no bitch who can do it like me  
>I L O V E violently<br>Ain't no bitch who can do it like me  
>I'm cuter then Hello Kitty<br>Ain't no bitch who can do it like me*

By the end of his song Grimmjow was wondering how such perverse words could come out of such an angelic mouth. _Damn someone should lock this strawberry up. _Willing down his dick he silently went down the stairs to find Ichigo's dad.

When he found Isshin he was eating some pie in the kitchen. Grimmjow wanting to learn more about his delicious strawberry he sat down and started his interrogation.

Luna:Please review. I need it. J Tell me your thoughts. Love you!


	4. I like you

My Body Guard

Chapter 3

Looking up from the pie he was munching on Isshin asked Grimmjow (with pie still in his mouth) asked "What do you want to know?" Grimmjow was surprised at first but then sat across from Isshin and started his interrogation. "First Question' Grimmjow started 'how old is Ichigo?" Swallowing the pie that was in his mouth Isshin answered, "Ichigo is seventeen years old." Was Isshin's first answer. Grimmjow was taken aback.

_Damn he's young…I feel like a pedophile. _As Grimmjow inwardly mused about the age difference between His age and the delectable strawberries age Isshin continued with his ramblings. "Yes I was quite shocked when my son came out and told me 'Dad I'm going to become a Gay pop star.' The look on his face was so serious that it took me a couple of minutes to realize what he was saying. I was like 'So you're gay?' and he was like 'yes dad' then I was like 'cool' and walked off.

'Little did I know that he would come so far in such a small time. He became an instant hit and though I wasn't so happy about the things he sang about, he was finally happy. I hadn't seen him smile like that since he mom died. When Misaki died I thought he would never smile again, but when he got that singing award his smile was so bright I thought the sun would be envious. His mom always had such a beautiful voice. When ever I heard it I thought the angels were singing. We met through our mutual friends and fell in love instantly.'

Isshin's face suddenly became pained, he finished he dialogue though. 'We had been married ten years when a fanatic fan came after her and killed her. Ichigo was always smiling and after this happened he never smiled again. Then last month Ichigo was attacked the same way his mom was. I got scared, heard you were the best in the business and decided to hire you to take care of him because I don't want the same thing to happen to his as it happened to my beloved Misaki.'

With that Isshin fell into silence. Having time to munch on some food for thought Grimmjow got up and went to check on_ his_ strawberry. His phone rang when he was on his way up. "Panterra." Was his answer to the caller. "Why didn't you tell me you had an obsession with Ichigo Kurosaki?" Was what the caller yelled into Grimmjow's ear. "What are you talking about?" Grimmjow growled into the receiver. His obnoxious financial advisor was always meddling into his business.

"You know what I'm talking about Grimmjow! Why did you take on this assignment? Do you know what will happen if you become love blind by this kid it could ruin your career and destroy Panterra Inc. Did you even think about your business when you decided to take on the boy as your charge? I bet you didn't. You better not screw this up Panterra." With that he hung up.

Grimmjow glared at his phone wondering why he kept the methiche financial advisor around. _He's right though. _The stupid voice in his head replied as he finished jogging his w3ay up the stairs to look in on his strawberry.

Ichigo turned towards Grimmjow and decided to hell with the consequences. With that in mind he ran to Grimmjow jumped on his wrapped his legs around Grimmjow's waist and kissed him on the mouth. "I like you kitty…"

Luna: Please review fans. Sorry it was so short. I have ADHD :) please be patient with me.


	5. Lightning

My Body Guard

Chapter 5

Feeling that soft mouth on his gave Grimmjow the shock of his life._ Damn that feels good. God I feel like a pedophile… _Even knowing that he was six years older than the delectable strawberry that was kissing him he let him self get into the kiss. Quickly dominating his berry he went to making out with him. _How ironic is that? He tastes like frescas… You've got it bad Panterra._ Grimmjow was as hard as a rock by this time. When that last thought went through his mind, Grimmjow reluctantly pulled away from Ichigo and set him down away from him.

Ichigo was confused for a few seconds as he looked up at Grimmjow with confused and lust filled eyes. "Don't you like me kitty?" Ichigo murmured with tears glistening in his eyes. Grimmjow was stumped. _What do I say?_ Grimmjow thought to himself. "Ichi-…" Ichigo's eyes went hard as he turned from Grimmjow and with a final "What ever." He ran out of the room.

Later that night Grimmjow was getting ready on his futon by Ichigo's bed when the berry in question got out of his bathroom water droplets falling down his chest. A towel barely coving his hips. Grimmjow's mouth went dry. _Who knew I could be jealous of a water? He looks edible. _Noticing Grimmjow staring at his he gave a disgusted look and said "I forgot my clothes. I hope you are comfortable." With that he got his clothes and went to go change.

That night a storm was raging outside. Grimmjow was tossing and turning. He couldn't go to sleep. His dick was as hard as a mountain and he was thinking of raping the berry sleeping above him. Willing his dick down he finally fell into a fitful sleep. He suddenly woke up with a body crawling into his blanket. "I'm scared kitty… The thunder scares me." Right when he said that a huge bang sounded right outside his window. "Eeep!" Ichigo jumped onto Grimmjow burying his face into Grimmjow's chest. He was shivering from fright. "Save me kitty!" Ichigo said in a high voice. Grimmjow started whispering comforting words into his ear.

"Shhh…It's ok mi amor…You're safe…" Finally settling down Ichigo said I'm still mad at you kitty." And with that he drifted into a peaceful sleep. _This is going to be a long night. _With that Grimmjow steeled him into having no sleep that night.

Luna:Please review. Again I'm sorry it was short. :(


	6. Hit Single

My Body Guard

Chapter 6

The next morning Ichigo woke up with a comfortable warmth around his body. "You're awake hmm?" Ichigo started and looked up into the shy blue eyes of his 'kitty'. "Kitty…." Ichigo whispered and then jumped up. "Oh My God! You've seen me in my pajamas! This is so embarrassing." Ichigo blushed and looked down at him feet. Of course Grimmjow looked down too. He hadn't really paid attention to Ichigo's PJ's because he had been trying not to molest the kid in his sleep. _Aww they are so cute. _

And indeed they were. Ichigo's Pajama bottoms were covered in little kittens. It was then that he noticed the little blue kitten stuffed animal that Ichigo was holding. _Yep. I definitely feel like a pedo. How can this kid look so fuckable, sing those damn songs, be seventeen and still look so innocent wearing kitten PJ's and holding a blue kitten stuffed animal? Panterra you are a really fucked up person._

At this time Ichigo was getting fidgety with Grimmjow just staring at him so he suddenly said. "I'm going to go take a shower." With that he ran into the adjoining bathroom and shut the door. Snapping out of his thought Grimmjow went and put his ear to the bathroom door, and feeling like a pervert he sat and listened to the shower turn on and finally Ichigo started to sing his first hit single.

I'm on the top  
>There's no luck<br>Never turned around to stop  
>Make my move<br>Make you move  
>Make you wanna hear me talk<br>See me walk  
>See me fuck<br>See me suck a lollipop  
>Wanna get messy<p>

I'll make you hot  
>Make you rock<br>I'll leave the world in shock  
>I'm your tease<br>I'm your fuel  
>I just wanna see you drool<br>On your knees pretty please  
>You wish you were my main squeeze<br>L L L Luxury

Fuck me  
>I'm a celebrity<br>Can't take your eyes off me  
>I'll make you fuck me just to get somewhere<p>

Fuck me  
>I'm a celebrity<br>Can't take your hands off me  
>I know you wanna suck me what you waiting for<p>

Lip gloss and lollipop  
>Let's rock our water pop<br>Can't take your eyes off me  
>I'm all that you can see<p>

Lip gloss and lollipop  
>I'll make your feet drop<br>Can't take your eyes off me  
>I'm everything you wanna be<p>

mmm , hot damn.  
>here i come.<br>tell me how you want it done.  
>at the mall , in the hall.<br>on your momma's bedroom wall.  
>you can choose , either way.<p>

you will end up on the news.  
>ha , yeah, just like you want it right?<br>do i make you wet?  
>it's all about the D.I.C.K.<p>

i wanna hear you say  
>love my pink knife.<br>you wish you had a slice of me.  
>i'm a celebrity.<p>

Fuck me  
>I'm a celebrity<br>Can't take your eyes off me  
>I'll make you fuck me just to get somewhere<p>

Fuck me  
>I'm a celebrity<br>Can't take your hands off me  
>I know you wanna suck me what you waiting for<p>

Lip gloss and lollipop  
>Let's rock our water pop<br>Can't take your eyes off me  
>I'm all that you can see<p>

Lip gloss and lollipop  
>I'll make your feet drop<br>Can't take your eyes off me  
>I'm everything you wanna be <p>

_How can he sing such provocative words? _And that was when the shower turned off and Grimmjow went and sat down on his futon as if nothing had happened and as if he wasn't pitching a tent.

Luna:Please review. Again I am sorry it was short please don't be mad at me :(


	7. Break

My Body Guard

Chapter 7

When Ichigo came out of the bathroom he was naked. He had thought that Grimmjow went out to get breakfast. _Apparently not. _Was all Ichigo could say as he saw the bluenette bending over to get his clothes out of his overnight bag. _Damn he's got a nice ass. _Was Ichigo's thought as he snuck up behind Grimmjow to hug him. Just as he got close Grimmjow suddenly turned around grabbed his by the neck and pushed him to the floor. Grimmjow not yet realizing who it was squeezed the neck between his hang his assassin reflexes kicking in. It was only when Ichigo started weezing that he looked down…and noticed what position he and his charge were in.

_Oh shit. _That was the last thought he had as the hand that had been previously chocking his berry grabbed him by the neck and crushed his lips on Ichigo's. Ichigo gasped as his kitty's tongue was thrust into his more than willing mouth. They both moaned at the pleasure they found within each other. Suddenly Ichigo whispered. "Fuck me kitty." Finally realizing that he was grinding into his beautiful charge while mercilessly pillaging his mouth, Grimmjow pulled back and told him "no."

Ichigo pouted. "Don't you like me kitty?" Ichigo pleaded with an adorable pout. Grimmjow, who was sexually frustrated to almost past the point of no return sighed and admitted. "I like you fine Ichi, but your kitty is way older than you and he also happens to be your body guard. As much as I want to make love to you I can't. But damn do I want to." Grimmjow looked at Ichigo after saying this. Suddenly Ichigo whispered. "I won't tell…" That was when Grimmjow's control broke.

Luna: What a cliffhanger. Anyway that chapter was only 304 words. So I know it was probably way….short but like I said I have ADHD and get frustrated easily. So please don't be mad. I already have enough people mad at me. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

I am deleting this account my stories and such will be on my new one Anguis Reginam.


End file.
